


Stan Uris Takes A Chance (not a bath)

by edgywitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stozier, take a chance on me au, this song reminds me of stozier so much okay, uhhh this is my first fanfic so pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgywitch/pseuds/edgywitch
Summary: Basically, I love ABBA and Stozier, so I decided to merge them together.Thank you for reading this and let me know what you think if you'd like. :)





	Stan Uris Takes A Chance (not a bath)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first fanfic ever, so obviously I'm not an amazing writer, but I'm trying sjdkfj

Take A Chance + Stozier AU :)  
________________________________________

“Hey, beautiful. You look lonely, but don’t worry I’m finally here to show you a good time.” Stan scoffed as he stares at the green-eyed man in front of him.

This is why he hated going to clubs it made him feel dirty how many men just see him as a piece of meat. He hated how Bev had the ability to convince him to do stupid things. Now, he’s here surrounded by horny disgusting males.

Stan shook his head, “You wouldn’t be able to show me a good time even if you tried, wonder boy.” Stan smiled at the man and walked away, leaving him gobsmacked.

Stan just wanted to find his friends, but of course, they aren’t anywhere to be found. As he looked around, he noticed Richie, Bill, and Bev dancing along to a shitty pop song that he never understood or cared to appreciate. Stan rolled his eyes as he sees Richie bouncing from one friend to another trying to get them to dance with him. Richie turned around as if he could tell Stan was watching him from across the dance floor. He quickly grinned and signaled Stan over and yelled some incoherent words that he couldn’t hear since the club was killing his eardrums.

Stan couldn’t help, but to make his way towards Richie and the others. He wouldn’t admit it, but Richie has the ability to make him do anything. Plus, he couldn’t say no to him when he looks really beautiful under this lightning and atmosphere.

Stan stops suddenly in surprised as soon as that thought process in his brain. He isn’t attracted to Richie. He couldn’t. He doesn’t. Friends could admire each other’s beauty without having a deeper meaning to it. So, what? He thinks Richie is handsome with his unruly personality and limbs that he can’t seem to control. Just because Stan thinks that Richie’s hair is soft and that his hugs are comforting which leads Richie to be one of the few people that can actually calm his mind when he’s floating up up and up. In some weird way, Richie grounds him and keeps him from floating. The constant reminder of having Richie around makes him feel alive.

Oh.

_Oh._

**OH.**

Stan quickly looked around as if making sure no one was able to hear his thoughts and discover his new-found feelings for his best friend.

“Stan the man!! You’ve been awful still for a very fuckin’ long time. Are you dying? I knew that bringing you here was going to trigger a fuckin’ heart attack with you being so uptight.” Richie snickered and placed his arm around Stan, “Seriously dude, you look like you’re going to pass out any moment now. Are you okay?” Richie faced Stan, looking at him with concern.

Stan's eyes focused on Richie’s lips and he forced them away looking anywhere but at him. “Uh, I’m fine, Richie. I’m just tired of people trying to get into my pants. It’s fucking horrendous and annoying.”

Richie looks closely at Stan, leaning in slightly before jumping back and clearing his throat. “WOWZA! Stan the man has game!!!! However, poor assholes, they don’t know that I’m the one taking you home, aren’t I, my little bird?” Richie’s eyes widen as if he didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth. He quickly averts his eyes and tries to play it off as if he meant for that to happen.

Stan’s eyes widen at the suggestion and blushed deeply, thanking the club owner’s decision of making the lights dimmer.

Two can play this game, Tozier.

He took a step back and grinned lazily, “Tozier, you could be the last man on Earth and I wouldn’t let you touch me.” Stan looked at Richie as if to say _Prove to me you’re not joking. Please. I wouldn’t be able to handle it._

Richie knows Stan. Stan and him have been in each other’s’ lives since they were kids which gave him the ability to be able to read Stan’s actions and convey his hidden meanings. He gasped dramatically, and clutched a hand on his chest, “Stan...my best friend, you’ve wounded me deeply.”

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Take a chance, take a-take a chance-chance, take a chance, take a chance  
Honey, I'm still free - take a chance on me

Richie grins and starts walking away. “But we will see about that, Staniel.”

 _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to_ go _if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

He disappears into the crowd with that ominous comment surrounding and suffocating Stan. Stan felt defeated. Richie didn’t like him.

Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the_ test _if you let me try_

Of course, Richie didn’t like him. Stan was an anxious, controlling, and high maintenance freak. Stan looked around and shook his head, turning around and heading towards the exit. He has had enough of being humiliated.

 _“Take a chance on me_  
_(That's all I ask of you,_ honey _)_  
_Take a chance on me”_

Stan froze as he hears a familiar voice singing. He knows that voice. It is not ABBA. That’s fucking-

 _“We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_  
_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_  
_'Cause you know I've got_  
_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_  
_It's magic_  
_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_  
_But I think you know_  
_That I can't let go”_

Richie’s voice sounded throughout the club, and Stan turned around expecting Richie to be at the stage.

 _“If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me”_

He was wrong.

 _“If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to_ go _if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try”_

Richie, that absolute idiot, was walking towards him, grinning as if he was having the time of his life instead of singing to him in front of hundreds of people.

 _“Take a chance on me_  
_(Come on, give me a break will you?)_  
_Take a chance on me”_

Stan, soon, found himself singing along and nodding. He wasn’t sure what he was nodding to, but all he knew is that Richie was singing to him. That’s more than enough.

 _“Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_  
_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_  
_Let me tell you now_  
_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough”_

Richie grinned and tossed the microphone to Bev who made a joked about how it was “about fucking time”. Richie didn’t pay attention to her, though. He couldn't not in a time like this. Not now when Stan is looking at him with so much intensity.

 _"It's magic_  
_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_  
No _, I can't let go_  
_'Cause I love you so"_

  
Richie walked towards Stan, and hold his breath. The music continued playing in the background making his nerves intensify.

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to_ go _if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

Stan, for the first time in the night, didn’t look around. He looked straight at Richie and kissed him. He felt Richie pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist and Stan smiled against his lips.

Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_  
_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_  
_(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

Stan stepped back and looked at Richie, quizzingly. “So, um. That happened, huh?”

 _Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa_  
Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_  
_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_  
_(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

Richie grinned and stepped closer, reaching for Stan’s hand. “Stan my man, of course, you did. You know you won’t be able to get rid of me anymore, right? I’m going to be with you forever!!!!!!”

Stan groaned and shook his head, yet smiled softly. “Never mind, I already regret this.” Stan looks up at Richie and interlocks their fingers together. Richie smiled softly and squeezed his hand as he starts walking towards the rest of the losers, Stan in tow.

Yeah. He can take a chance on this.

 _Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba_  
Honey _, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_  
_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy it. if you did pls let me know :-)  
> 


End file.
